All the right moves
by Percabeth17
Summary: Welcome to the first ever Olympian Hunger Games! Where the gods be forever in your favor. Let the games begin... Title from OneRepublic's, All the right moves
1. Chapter 1

I recently got hooked on The Hunger games, and I've been a huge fan of percy jackson, So I decided to create a cross-over of the two.

Summary: The people of Panem has clashed before and ended in disaster because of the hunger games. What would happen if the Olympians had decided that there was simply too many campers in camp half-blood and created there own hunger games for the campers? Well, it won't be pretty, I'll tell you that. Two campers from each cabin, placed in a arena similar to the one in Panem. 23 of them will face certain death, while 1 will face fame and survival. Let the Olympian Hunger Games begin... And let the god be forever in your favor...

* * *

><p>The day everyone was dreading. The day of the reaping. No one liked it, nor did believe it was fair. It was insane that they have been together as the half-bloods forever, but now, the gods have taken it to far. Their own Hunger games? Were they insane? These games would tear them apart. Who knew it would be that bad. Ultimately, there wasn't alot of campers, so most cabins just chose their cabin leaders as there tributes.<p>

A list of the tributes already chosen was posted in the pavilion:

'Jason and Thalia, the tributes for Zeus

Percy and Tyson, for Poseidon

For Hades, Nico and his partner is a morpling they have created specifically to look like Bianca.

For the other campers, there were..

Annabeth and Malcolm, for Athena.

Travis and Connor, for Hermes

Pollux, and a morphling replica of his brother Castor

Katie and Miranda, for Demeter

And the rest is yet to be determined..'

"What are we going to do?" Katie asked Travis, tears in her eyes.

"I don't know" Travis muttered hugging Katie tightly, with Connor behing them leaning against the doorframe with Miranda sitting on a bench. Most of the tributes were in the pavilion and the other campers that weren't decided had came down to attend the reaping. Leo, Piper, Will, and Lou were among them.

Percy and Annabeth were sitting right next to her, Annabeth's head on Percy's shoulder dreading the day they enter the arena.

"Hello, demi-gods of Camp-half blood, I am proud to announce the rest of the tributes for the first ever Olympian Hunger Games!" Chiron's voice boomed, Lupa standing proudly next to him. The gods and goddesses sitting in the back.

"First up, we have Hephaestus announcing the tributes repersenting him" Lupa said dignifiedly. Hephaestus stood up and faced the audience. Leo swallowed hard, as Piper gave him a reassuring squeeze on the arm.

"It's going to be okay" She muttered. He smiled.

"The tributes that will repersent me in the games, is..." He muttered, grabbing a slip of paper. "Harley, Harley Richardson"

Leo gasped. _No, No, not him. He's only eight, _Leo thought_._

"The other tribute repersenting alongside with him is..." He announced. "Leo Valdez"

Leo was ready to faint. Jason and him in the same arena together? He'd be dead before he could scream, 'For Festus!' Piper gasped and was already hugging him.

"No, No" She mumbled hugging onto him for dear life. Leo was jarred back when she did, because he could feel her tears staining his shirt.

"Thank you Hephaestus, Leo and Harley, please sit with the other tributes" Chiron announced as Leo tried to escape Piper's death grip. He stood up, but Piper grabbed his arm.

"Piper, I'm not dead yet, sheesh" Leo replied prying her hand off of him She weeped, but managed to stop crying her eyes out. Leo looked around him, surrounded by the other tributes. These people, he once called friends, were now going to be his enemy. How could he kill them? When Annabeth helped him out, and Harley treated him as if though he was a father figure, and Percy, who he managed to save, and when Travis cheered him up after making Katie mad. And Thalia, the one he used to like, was now his enemy. Maybe he didn't have to kill them. Maybe he'd be killed by Jason, like he said, faster and quicker. And maybe less painful. He wouldn't have the nerve to kill someone.

"Next up is Apollo" Lupa announced. Apollo rose, and both Will and Michael widened their eyes at the odds of getting picked. There were only four of them. It was especially bad when they had six year-old Kayla. What made it worse, he announced the names in Haiku form.

_"My first tribute is...  
>Will Solace, Will you please rise?<br>You are my tibute" _He announced.

Will closed his eyes.

_"My other tribute...  
><em>_May it be Kayla Richmond?  
>Oh goody, it is"<em> He said waving the slip of paper in the air. Kayla stood up, but was pulled back by Michael.

"No, I volunteer" he exclaimed. "I'll take her place "

"Oh, really?" Apollo asked.

"Yes" He said and joind Will in the tributes seat. "I'm not leaving Will again. Not alone"

"Well, next up is Aphrodite" Chiron announced.

"Okay, well, my first tribute is...Piper Mclean" Aphrodite exclaimed. Leo's heart dropped, and Piper breathed heavily as she stood up.

"My other tribute, is Drew Lee" Drew stood up immediatly and comforted Piper. It was akward for Piper, but she accepted it.

"Thank you, now up is Ares"

"Let's get this started, my first one, which I highly agree, is my very own, Clarisse La Rue" Clarisse stood up and bit her lip, when she saw the hurt in Chris's eyes. She swalloed hard and listened to her father for her partner.

"Sherman Winston" he said. Clarisse shrugged. He was a good fighter, but he'd be dead by the end of the half of the show.

"So that concludes the Reaping" Lupa announced. "The games start next week, so get packed for the interviews, and get ready for your time to show your talent to the olympians and the judges-which are us-and say goodby to camp, and hello to the arena"

The tributes stood up and looked at one another cautiously, not knowing what to think of these games. Especially with most of the stronger and most sweetest couples there is. Leo didn't notice though, he was just worried about Harley, to worry about his enemies right then. Because really, who wanted to kill them? It wasn't fair, then again, their lives are never fair.

Percy looked at all of them. He was so attached to everyone, and shared at least something with one of them. Michael, at the bridge. Clarisse in the first year. The stolls, wiht their pranks. Jason, Piper, and Leo, helped him save the world. Pollux, who lost his brother helped him and his friends multiple times. Will helped in the war, and the list goes on. And Annabeth? As his enemy? What was the deal with that? They did everything together, no matter what, but this? Was taking it too far. And Tyson, his brother, he couldn't punch him playfuly on the shoulder without feeling guilty.

What were they supposed to do?

Not even the Olympians knew, nor did Chiron and Lupa.

* * *

><p>P.S. it's my birthday!<p>

Enjoy and Review,

~Percabeth17~


	2. Chapter 2

"Tributes!" Chiron announced. "Meet me in the big house in five minutes"

"Come on, Kelp head" Thalia replied putting her elbow on his shoulder. "Let's go find our cousin"

"Yea pinecone face, why are you taking this so well?"

"Cuz, i've seen death, and this, isn't so bad til you face it yourself" She replied grabbing the sleeve of her brother. "Right bro?"

He looked down, "Yea" Annabeth and Piper joined them, along with the Stolls, Katie, Miranda, Grover and Tyson.

"Ugh, just thinking about this event, makes my stomach sick" Katie replied grabing her sisters hand. "I can't stand to see any of us get hurt" She choked on the last word.

"Oh come on girls, So long as you don't see us hurt, you'd be fine right?" Travis joked while Connor smiled, not saying a word-which was not like him-and looked up when Travis placed his arm around his shoulders.

"Shut up Travis, it's not someting to joke about" She exclaimed

"I'm just trying to cheer up your guys's mood, you guys seem so sullen and depressed. Annabeth slapped him.

"We have every right ot be depressed, only one of us'll be a winner, meaning twenty three of us will die" She screamed and Percy wrapped his arm around his waist.

"Just cut it guys" He replied bringing Annabeth closer to him.

"Yea, we all now, you probably are going to win" Travis replied. "A couple of 'skeeze' like us couldn't win a competition like that"

"Who knows, I may be killed by Jason here or Thals" He said nudging Thalia in the ribs.

"Shut up Kelp head, you know I still can die" she replied.

"Whatever, Let's see, If I die, I'd want either Annabeth or Nico, Tyson, or you two to win" He said pointing at Zeus's kids.

"Don't pick favorites" Piper announced.

"Sorry, I don't know you well, you'd be next" He gestured.

"Thank you" She said. "We better go"

"You guys will be sent to the stylists and the gamemakers will give you scores on your interviews, clothes, attitude, and your talent" Chiron announced.

"Jason, you do realize, you also repersent camp Jupiter" Lupa replied. Jason nodded.

"I have a feeling, Thalia will fail the Attitude test, I'd give her a negatize three" Percy joked as Thalia punched him hard in the arm.

"Shut up, we all know Percy'll stutter on the interview, I'd give you a negative _four_" Thalia shot back. Leo smiled, thinking a million things at once. Piper went over to him, who he was clutching Harley's hand.

"Hey, you okay?" She replied sweetly. He looked up and nodded. "Don't worry, I think they'd love your talent"

He shook his head, "nah, It's a curse, you know that already"

"It'll be easier for you to cook your food though" She muttered. He shrugged.

"You can charmspeak; Thalia and the Apollo cabin is good with bow and arrows; Jason can fly; Percy's good with water and a sword; Annabeth, a knife and invisbility; the Stolls, stealing; Tyson, building things; Clarisse is good with fighting all around. Me? I can't kill, not after what happened with Festus and my mom, and who knows what Pollux can do?" Leo replied.

"So, you can make tofu burgers and make things like Tyson" She gestured.

"Like that helped me enough" He shot back. "My mom?"

"Leo, that wasn't your fault"

"Whatever" He said turning away from her.

"This next Sunday you will be sent ot the different stylists, so until then, you can say goodbye to your friends" Lupa replied. In the background Grover whimpered.

"Oh great" Clarisse muttered, thinking about Chris.

"One winner..." Nico muttered thinking of Bianca-the real one. "If I die, i'd be with her, wouldn't I?"

"Nico, be quiet" Thalia responded. "Don't talk like that, you ain't gonna die"

"I can't win against all of you" He shot back.

"You can out last all of us. You can watch us die, until theres a winner, which could be you" She gestured.

"No, i'd want to die first," he responded. "I don't want to see you guys die"

"You don't want to see our faces as your last image, now would you?" He quickly shook his head at the realization.

"There you go" She said and walked to her brother.

"What are we going to do?" He demanded. She shrugged.

"We can only hope the death is less painful, now can't we?" Thalia responded.

* * *

><p>I think it's something Thalia would say, couldn't decide. Most are out of character, I understand that<p>

Enjoy and Review,

~Percabeth17~


	3. Chapter 3

All the right moves

Cinna was like one of the Aphrodite's kids, which was everyones first reaction, including Piper and Drew. Cinna had a way of finding each of everyones personality. He'd give them advice and see their reactions, for instance with Leo, he noticed he was shy and a little timid about most things, but was full of energy on a good day. For Annabeth, he noticed how she would be fierce over many things and noticed how sweet and kind she could be when she was around her friends.

"Okay, Clarisse, let's see how you should express yourself" Cinna cooed. Clarisse was his last tribute, and she was not in a good mood.

"Shut up, and get this over with" She exclaimed. Cinna raised his eyebrows, noticing that throughout this, she was cruel, savage, and pure aggresion.

"Okay" He muttered thinking of the possible things he knew of Ares and how it would tie in with her.

"All finish" He muttered after placing a pin on her outfit.

"Good, i'm out of here" She announced and left the room, giving Cinna a clear image of how she'd appear at the interview.

"Will? Michael?" Leo asked sincerely, making sure no one could hear them.

"Yea?" They both replied.

"Um, I wanted to tell you something" He said.

"Yea, sure, what is it?" Michael asked.

"Um, you know Harley, yes?" Leo said softly.

"Yea, why?" Will said.

"Since, there can only be one winner," Leo muttered. "I was wondering if you could keep an eye on him for me"

"Why, I mean come on Leo, you can watch over him too, right? Your not thinking you're going to die in the first day, are you? I mean come on Leo, you know we're not supposed to talk about that" Will muttered.

"I know.." Leo muttered. "But if I die before him, would you just watch over him for me. For Kayla actually..."

"Of course" Will muttered. "Not just for Kayla but for you too. I mean I know how much you care about him, after all he's like one of the only two cabinmates that actually care about you I heard"

"Thanks, it means a lot" Leo replied, running off, noticing the silence Michael shared.

He went to his room, and thought of the games, thinking hard of how it'll be. While Leo was thinking, Piper had a meeting with, Percy, Annabeth, Jason, Thalia, Tyson, The Stolls, Katie, and Miranda.

"Are we going to set up a group?" Percy asked shyly, knowing he couldn't kill his friends.

"We should, but I'd hate to see what others would think of us there, I mean it wouldn't be fair for the individuals to face up to us" Miranda brought up. Connor looked at her but looked away when Travis eyed him.

"Well, we have to" Annabeth muttered.

"The gods and goddesses need a good show, so as the gamemakers and the president from Panem." Katie finished.

"What about Leo?" Thalia brought up. "Is he joining us too?" Jason punched her playfully.

"Are you stupid? He couldn't kill if his life depended on it" He muttered. He wanted to say more things about him, but couldn't with Piper around.

"So?" Thalia mumbled. Jason shook his head.

"I have a plan" Travis announced, as the rest of them groaned in complaint. "What? I thought it was a good idea"

"What is it Stoll?" Katie asked and Connor chuckled at their nature. Miranda slapped him, which made him jump.

"I was thinking of having us split into two or three small groups, and joining at some point when someone gets hurt" He explained. Miranda dragging Connor to the side.

"Listen, here, don't stare at my sister" She yelled. Connor eyed her suspiciously.

"What are you talking about?" He demanded.

"I know you were staring at her, Stoll" She exclaimed.

"I wasn't-" She dragged him back from the side and walked away. "What the hell was that" He muttered to himself.

"Whatever," he heard Katie mutter to Travis.

"Well, I call being with Annabeth, that's for sure, and Tyson of course." Suprisingly Tyson was the quitest of the bunch.

"I'm with Thalia, and Piper, for sure" Jason replied, Annabeth muttered to Percy in the background.

"Oh, and Nico" percy exclaimed.

"What if I wanted to be with Nico?" Thalia yellled.

"Too bad, I called it" Percy yelled.

"Stop fighting you guys" Annabeth announced.

"Ok, well, me, Connor, and the Demeter girls" Travis announced.

"Wait, hold, up" Piper replied. "Like Thalia said, what about Leo?"

"He could be another individual" Jason gestured.

"No, no," Piper muttered. "His whole life he hasn't had anyone, he needs someone there"

"Well, he has Harley now" Thalia muttered

"But Clarisse is out there, and so as Apollo, Malcolm, Sherman, Castor and Pollux, Drew, and what about Bianca?" Percy replied.

"Nico would want Bianca, Castor them wouldn't want to break up, and Sherman and Malcolm, I don't know" Annabeth muttered.

"Will and Michael had a pack that they wouldn't leave each other alone, which is sort-of true, and that leaves Drew. What would happen to her?" Jason exclaimed.

"I bet she wouldn't make it through as far as a week. But my best bet, is she'd be after Jason" Piper muttered eyeing Jason as she spoke.

"Well, that'll be easy, cause I'd kill her if she even stepped in a hundred meter radius" Jason joked.

"That still answered her question," Annabeth muttered. "What about Leo, he shouldn't be left out"

"Okay, well, I'm sure he would be smart enough to partner up with one of them." Jason muttered.

"I'm not leaving him alone" Piper shot back. "You can say he's not joing us, but I'm not going without Leo."

"Fine" He snapped.

"Hey, how 'bout while you guys figure this situation out, Me and Connor can sneak up on the other's plans" Travis muttered.

"That's a great idea, just make sure you're not seen, you can use this voice recorder to catch what their saying" Annabeth replied giving them a recording device.

"Let's go" Travis muttered and Connor and Travis were out the door.

"Michael, Pollux, listen up, okay, we need to work together if we want to live, alright?" Will's voice replied. Travis nodded to Connor, to get near the window. Connor was skinnier and was more sneaky then Travis, so Travis usually would be the lookout as Connor did the dirty work.

"I know, who should we hit first though?" What seemed to be Pollux's voice replied. Connor pressed the record button.

"Well, the Demeter girls seem weak, so as Leo, and Harley, and maybe that other Stoll, Connor?" Michael replied. Connor widened his eyes.

"Yea, we just have to watch out for The big three, Clarisse, and the Athena group." Sherman's voice exclaimed. Sherman? Connor thought. A son of Ares joining together in a group?

"What about Drew and Piper, they can charmspeak" Michael replied.

"We'll just kill them when we get the chance. Or else they'll fool us" Will replied. Connor gasped knowing how Leo felt about Piper. Connor froze when a voice shot at him.

"What was that?" Pollux snarled. Connor ran, wind drowning their voices. He ran till he got back to the room, back leaning against the door. Travis running in after him, nearly tripping over him.

"What happened?" They all demanded, Travis's voice the loudest.

"They-They.." He faltered, out of breath. Travis took the recorder from him and played it. After listening to most of it, there was only one line left.

"Let the games begin" It said, and everyone knew it was Michael's voice.

* * *

><p>Enjoy and review,<p>

~percabeth17~


	4. Chapter 4

All the right moves

The tributes were standing around the cornucopia, waiting for Chiron and Lupas call. They all dreaded this day, wondering how many deaths they'd face before their very own, and knowing who would be the first to go.

Connor bit his lip and breathed heavily, not being able to see his brother nor Miranda and Katie. On the right of Connor, Michael, Will and the tributes for Dionysus could see each other clearly. They smiled at each other, and nodded, knowing what to do. Connor scared of Michael's smirk and tough appearance. He gulped, afraid what Michael had in mind of doing to him.

Travis and Katie was on the complete opposite side of Connor, smiling each other half-heartedly. Percy and Annabeth were looking at the field determining where to head. Annabeth spotted a perfect spot in the woods and had spotted the less dry area near it and pointed it out to Percy and he nodded.

"Welcome to the First ever Olympian Hunger Games, twenty four tributes repersenting twelve gods and goddesses. Each having two tributes that'll repersent them throughout the games." Chiron replied, going on with some rules.

"May the gods be forever in your favor" Lupa's voice announced, as the gong set off, signaling the tributes to head off. Michael's group split up and the Apollo campers headed for the things while the other two headed into the woods. Drew casually walked up to the table and grabbed a bright pink backpack. She followed Castor and Pollux. Leo stepped out, suprised that Michael wasn't out to kill him. Maybe he'd come back later, he thought. Instead of just standing there, he ran over to the Cornucopia to grab the bag he had spotted earlier. He saw the two lovebirds together leisurely watching each other's back as they grabbed their bags. After watching them go by, he watched in horror as Jason stare with hatred at him as he snatched the bag out of his hand. Thalia smiled at him while Piper didn't take a glance at him.

The cornucopia was now empty, Leo the only one standing there. He had to get away from there though, they had all the weapons, and new exactly where he'd be. There was no protection there so he headed into the less dense forest where no one would have thought to be. After running for what seemed like hours, he stopped near a big red cedar, knowing their different ridges provided some comfort and shelter. He leaned against the tree trunk and sighed looking through the tiny spaces that gave him a view of about ten meters away. _Not so bad,_ He thought. With weapons and supplies he would've been fine, even though it was nearly impossible to kill anything_ for him._

Leo grabbed some rocks and pulled pieces of bark from the tree, and went away and sharpening the bark. As he did so, he uncovered that the bark was easy to handle and could be easy to use. He went out cautiously and grabbed some dead and some fresh leaves as a door to hide his so-called home. he's done this before, hiding somewhere to keep away people that are looking for him, like when he was younger and had just ran away from the orphanage.

He was about to grab some more dead branches when a strong arm had wrapped around his neck, and had pulled him closer to the attacker. Leo widened his eyes as a knife had reached his neck, threatening to slit his throat open where the arm used to be. He wanted to yell, but knew that wouldn't help, so he just froze and breathed heavily, knowing this may be his lucky day. To be killed before he seen any deaths.

He had forgotten about the attacker and nealy jumped when it had spoken, "What are you think you're doing?"

"I don't know" He muttered realizing it was girl, but couldn't tell who.

"You trying to kill yourself?" She asked.

"So what if I am" Leo exclaimed. "Like you'd care"

"You're lucky I didn't kill you on the spot, the Stolls, and the two Demeter girls are nearby, you'd better hide." She announced bringing him near a curtain fig, hiding behind multiple branches. Once she whirled around and removed the knife from that position, he realized who it was. Clarisse.

"Hey where's Sherman?" Leo asked.

"He joined up with Malcolm and Will them" She replied.

"Oh," Leo thought. Well that's just great, he thought.

While Leo was hiding from the Stolls, he noticed that Miranda had joined Connor, which they were going the other direction. Leaving it to Katie and Travis, and Miranda and Connor. He could see Travis and Katie clearly as Connor left his view. Clarisse left to watch them.

Will and Michael were waiting for Sherman, Malcolm, Castor and Pollux nearby and had spotted Miranda and Connor talking to each other. They listened onto their conversation.

"Miranda, it'll be okay, Katie is with Travis right now, and I'm pretty sure he can protect her too." Connor replied.

"Yea, but, I don't want to leave her with him" She muttered.

"You are with me aren't you," Connor cooed, stepping closer to her. Michael nodded to Will, and Michael grabbed his bow and arrows.

"Yea" She muttered. "Hey look, there is some blueberries over there, we should grab some. You grab some from that other bush, okay?"

"Yes, Miranda" He replied, turning her back on her for a minute. Clarisse witnessed the whole thing, as Michael pulled the bowstring, aiming at Connor's chest. She saw Will ten feet away chuckling to himself. She wanted to kill them both on the spot for even thinking that, but knowing that Apollo would hate that, especially for making them the first kill.

"Hey Connor, grab a lot 'kay?" And with that Michael released the bowstring hitting Connor right in the chest, making him fly backwords before falling on his side five feet away from Miranda. She gasped when she turned around and dropped the berries to kneel next to him, yelling his name. Clarisse charged with fury grabbing her knife and lunging forward torwards Michael.

"Michael!" She spat, catching his attention. He dashed backword before trying to leave but Clarisse hurled the knife torwards him, not caring 'bout Apollo or Will.

When a loud gasp escaped Miranda's mouth, Clarisse instantly felt terrible, knowing that the knife must have missed Michael and hit her.

"Miranda" She yelled rushing to her side. "I'm so sorry" Blood pouring out of the wound in her side.

"Connor.." She muttered half-heartedly. Clarisse shook her head, the cannon firing signaling the first death.

"I didn't mean to," Clarisse muttered. "I was aiming for Michael"

"I-It's okay..." She managed, before the cannon shot once more. Leo noticed Travis and Katie had stopped short.

"Damn it, Miranda, get up" Clarisse exclaimed.

"Travis...You don't think" Katie muttered trying to catch her breath. Travis looked at her worriedly.

"It couldn't be..." He mumbled.

"They wouldn't have...wouldn't have given up that easily right?" Travis dared to look back, and he slowly turned around, seeing both His brother and Miranda on the ground, pale as paper, with Clarisse shaking Miranda violently. Travis acted instinctively and rushed to his brother's side. Katie doing th same once she noticed Travis's frantic stumble as he kneeled next to Connor.

"Miranda?" Katie muttered, in tears by now. Travis grabbing onto his brother's forearm.

"Get up, please, get up" He mumbled. As Katie wept, Travis whirled around to Clarisse suddenly, and had reached his pocket knife pointing it out towards her.

"You did this?" He snapped. "Huh? Just because we prank you, means you killed him"

It was the first time anyone caught Clarisse by suprise. She felt vulnerable after seeing this, and with his sudden outburst she put her hands in front of her.

"N-No...I didn't, I was trying to kill Michael after he shot him, but I hit Miranda by accident" She muttered, not used to beingin this position.

Travis scowled, "I'd kill you if you had any part of this, you hear me" He yelled loudly enough to where the whole forest could hear him.

Clarisse nodded her head violently, "Okay" She said franticly.

Travis placed the knife back into his pocket and grabbed Katie's shoulder, hauling her up, bringing her into a hug before slowly walking away. After ten steps, Travis looked back at Clarisse with a death glare, which, for the first time made her scared of a Stoll. After five minutes of Clarisse regaining her composure, she went to go find Leo.

"Clarisse?" Leo asked, "What happened back there?"

"They're goners, man" She muttered. "Connor and Miranda both"

"I know, I'm talking 'bout Travis talking to you, I head him yelling something from over here." Leo muttered.

"Travis thought I killed them, He might be trying to find ways to kill me now," Clarisse muttered. "Come on, we can hide in the mountain region, there's a lot of caves up there" Leo looked questionably at her.

"I'm pairing up with you?" Leo demanded.

"Yes, you obviously need weapons and ways to kill, and I need warmth at night. It's a fair deal, right?" Leo thought of 'the snuggling with Clarisse idea', and had images of Chris killing him.

"I'm not sleeping near you for warmth" He exclaimed. Clarisse menatlly slapped herself.

Clarisse shook her head and rolled her eyes, "You dummy, I meant your fire powers, you could warm us up with that"

"Oh, Yea, I could do that" Leo replied dumbfounded.

Clarisse grabbed onto his wrists tightly and pulled him along, "Well, come one then, let's go"

* * *

><p>Had to add some humour in there...<p>

Enjoy and Review,

~Percabeth17~


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for long update, finally was able to think of ideas for next chapter.

Everything went downhill for the two when an arrow whizzed past Clarisse and impaled itself on the mountain side.

"What was that?" Leo exclaimed as Clarisse ran faster.

"An arrow, most likely from the two Apollo boys, come on!" She responded quickly and noticed a little crevice in the rocks.

"Get 'em!" The voice of Will shouted, and Leo turned to see Will, Michael, Castor and Pollux, and what looked like Sherman or Malcolm behind them. He gulped and didn't realize where he was when he turned back around. Clarisse tossed him into the cave before jumping inside too hiding behind the big boulder that blocked half of the cave.

"Quiet," She said to Leo in a hushed voice as he moaned from the rough floor. They heard footsteps and prayed to the gods that they wouldn't find them.

"Wait up, Will," Michael exclaimed as he stopped at the entrance. Leo widened his eyes and slowly crawed closer towards the shade of the boulder. Clarisse stood in place, pulling out her dagger in case of a fight was coming. Michael stepped inside, and loked around, spotting neither of the two and he ran off, back towards his brother. Clarisse closed her eyes in relief, and Leo moaned again.

"Thanks a lot" he muttered sarcastically to Clarisse as she stepped near him.

"I didn't hurt you that much" She spat. Leo sat up slowly dusting off the rocks and sediments stuck on his hands.

"Well, what are you going to do now?" Leo asked.

"Well, I've only got one sleeping bag, a loaf of bread, weapons and a few other items in this pack" Clarisse muttered.

"And I've got nothing" Leo smiled dumbfoundedly. "It's better you'd have left me back there at that tree"

"Don't say that, you've got fire," She muttered.

"Yea, yea, that'll really help at night; Hey guys, I'm right here, come attack me!" Leo demonstrated.

"Well, it also keeps us warm at night, unlike the others" She smiled half-heartedly.

"Well, they can fight, hunt, kill, and a whole bunch of other things better than me!" He muttered.

"So?" She said. "What's your point?"

"Athena's kids can think and outsmart; Poseidon, water; Ares', fight/kill; Hermes', steal; Hades', well Nico has a wicked sword; Demeter, plants; Apollo, archery, music, healing; Zeus', lightning power; and-" Leo rambled.

"Alright! So maybe Hephaestus' kids aren't that cut out for this, but you can build things..." Clarisse offered.

"Yea, which usually ends in disaster, remember Festus? The mechanical bronze dragon, that crashed landed, yea, I'm no good at that. The ship crashed also killing one of the Romans and injuring a lot of people, and buildings"

"Well, they're good at...well, Harley is strong" She muttered.

"Yeah, my arms are like noodles," he spat.

"Okay, well...I don't know then..." She mumbled.

"Thanks," He spat. "That really helps my low self esteem"

"You're good at sarcasm..." She whispered.

"Yea, I'll kill mighty Percy Jackson with my awesome Sarcasm" Leo joked. "That won't work"

"Sorry," She spat.

"So..." Leo muttered. "I guess I'm sleeping on the floor, unless you want to kill me before the night, which is a possibility..."

"Well..." Clarisse sighed, knowing she couldn't promise him anything.

"Yea, yea, I'm the only one who can create fire without wood or gas," Leo muttered then blushed. "_That_ came out wrong..."

Clarisse shook her head, "This is going to be a long night..."

"Sorry!" Leo muttered. "I meant to say Gasoline"

"Yea, yea" She muttered, "Tomorrow we'll probably eat bread then go hunting for food. It's best to hunt at night, but we don't have night vision like some predator cats do, and we can't sleep during the day with that many people up."

"Well, I do have light," Leo offered. "But, they might see us at night..."

"Or scare the animals out there" Clarisse muttered.

"Yea..." Leo sighed wondering where Piper or Jason could be at this moment. There hasn't been a cannon out since Connor and Miranda, meaning there was still twenty-two of them here. "Who do you think will win, I mean not including you?" Leo muttered.

She furrowed her brows then shrugged, "Probably one of the big three, either that, Athena's kids, or Apollo's kids,"

"Really?" he muttered.

"Yea, I mean I don't want to offend the gods or goddesses, it's just everyone has something up there sleeves, just some might not have time to show it, like Connor and Miranda. It just really depends on how this game is played. It's like Chess, some are stronger, but anyone can take down the greatest piece, that is if they move the right places at the right time, and make the right move." She replied. "Not saying that I played chess, I've seen the Athena cabing play it occasionally, and Chiron too"

"I'm guessing I'm a pawn at the beginning of the game that usually would be taken out in a couple of moves..." Leo whispered.

"No, you'd probably be the knight moving foward but having a twist at the end, where secretly you break the defense of the other pawns and other pieces, exposing the king and queen of the tributes," Clarisse shrugged.

"Who's the king and queen then?" Leo muttered after a long hard hesitation.

"Probably Percy and Annabeth, Jason and Piper, and of course the other big three, Nico and Thalia" Clarisse chuckled.

"What about Tyson, and the others?" Leo mumbled.

"Tyson is definately a knight or bishop like you, Drew would be a pawn, Harley would be like you, the Stolls would be either a knight or bishop, and Apollo would be the rooks. So as us Are's kids, like I put it we're pretty straight-forward," Clarisse smiled. "Dionysus-sorry-would be pawns, and Malcolm would be a pawn, using his scrawniness to try and defend the queen and king."

"I thought I'd be more of a pawn, trying to defend the Queen ad king..." Leo whispered to himself, but Clarisse caught it, sitting right next to him.

"Which one of the queens and kings?" Clarisse muttered.

"Well," Leo muttered, deciding whether or not to say anything. "I'd be the one wanting to stop everything to save everyone, not just the queen and king. Like a pawn that doesn't move, just stay in place waiting for someone to help..."

"In chess, most pieces try not to stay in place, or they'll be hit by the opponent." Clarisse muttered.

"I'm just the piece that no one knows what to do with. I'm out of place. Like a Checker piece on a chess board, I'm not supposed to be there, and I don't know where to go," Leo muttered, finally letting what he has felt for the longest time. Clarisse remained silent, seeing his full vulnerability. In her head, she could hear what her father would have said.

_Take him out of the game, he has no point in this no more. When he's gone, you'll be free, you won't have to drag him around, just take him out and you'll be one dead person closer to the top! _She could just hear him say it, and she knew it probably would be the best, but something held her back. His vulnerability seemed just like Chris, and she couldn't help but think about how he seemed almost like him. Lost and confused until he found her.

Clarisse shook her head and gazed out back towards the horizon of the trees. It was getting colder and darker quickly, and she knew that as the time ticked by, it be harder for her to actually commit to what her father would want. Leo had been staring for over five minutes, before Clarisse finally sighed and reached for the sleeping bag in the pack. She unrolled it and placed it on the ground, close to the bolder, and pulled something else out.

"Leo, stop thinking," Clarisse exclaimed. Leo jumped and turned around and saw Clarisse with a dagger. Leo gulped and stepped backwards as she came closer. "I'm not going to hurt you!" She screamed. "This is for you, so tomorrow you can go hunt and gather things to use" Leo looked down shamefully.

"Sorry, I was just startled" He muttered and reached for the knife.

Clarisse stared at him for a while before opening her mouth, "You really thought I would've killed you?"

It took a minute before Leo could respond, "Yes"

She shook her head and reached for her water bottle. She took a gulp and offered Leo some. "I'm not going to hurt you with a awter bottle, did you want some?"

"No," Leo replied quietly, and stared at the sleeping bag for a while. "You know, you should use the bag as a pillow, that way your head is elevated, it'll keep your neck from hurting in the morning. Just make sure to take out the weapons and bread."

"How did you know all that?" She spat.

"I've been on the run for five years since I was nine or ten before finding camp, all I had was a sleeping bag and some spare change I found in the streets. I've learned that the hard way" Leo muttered. After a moment of thinking, Clarisse followed what he said and climbed in. Leo smiled and sat near the last light of the cave. The orange eerie light gleamed in throught the crevice.

Clarisse chuckled, startling Leo a bit. "It's like you've never seen a sunset before."

"Not this pretty," Leo replied. "It reminds me of the sparks in the forge my mother last worked."

"What do you mean 'Last worked'?" Clarisse questioned.

"As in the last time I saw her," Leo muttered, his stomach twisting in a knot, feeling quesy. "She was working and a fire started, she was trapped inside and the last thing I remembered that night was her screams as a door locked me out of the forge."

"Is that where you got your fire thing?" She muttered.

"No, but ever since then I realized it more, and more and convinced myself I caused the fire" Leo sighed looking down.

"And you didn't?" Clarisse asked.

After the couple of minutes it took Leo to regain his composure, he finally managed to say something. "No," he said slowly. "No, I didn't"

"Why did you convince-" She started but stopped abruptly.

"Can we drop it?" Leo cut in. "I don't like talking about it"

"Alright" Clarisse muttered grouchily.

"Sorry," Leo replied finally, "I just don't like talking or even thinking about it. I haven't even told Piper about that night in that much detail"

"It's alright Leo" Clarisse mumbled before yawning. "I'm tired anyways."

"You should get some rest," Leo muttered. "I'll just take watch for now, I guess"

"You can't possibly take watch for me, we're still opponents in a way" Clarisse muttered.

"I took watch for Jason and Piper before, I stayed up all night making sure they were safe," Leo muttered.

"You must've been tired," She mumbled.

"No I wasn't, I didn't want to go to sleep," Leo muttered. "Get some rest, I'll keep watch"

"Just go to sleep Leo" Clarisse muttered angrily. Leo quit arguing knowing as soon as she went to sleep, he'll just get up and keep watch. Soon enough he heard snoring and smiled. He sat up and looked outside and smiled. The moon was out and bright, luminating the trees and ground. Thalia must love it, Leo thought.

"Leo!" He jumped and saw Clarisse staring at him, she was propped up on her elbows, and her hair was tangled in the back. "It's cold"

"Oh..." He muttered and stepped back closer to the boulder. "Sorry"

"And go to sleep, and I told you, you didn't have to keep watch" She mumbled.

"I couldn't sleep" He said truthfully, but avoiding saying the cause was her snoring, or the games itself.

"Yea, yea" She muttered as he placed his hand in between the both of them as he laid flat on his back. She tucked herself in and debated whether side to lay on. She rolled over onto her left, facing him. "Go to bed"

"I can't sleep" He muttered and she rolled her eyes.

"Whatever," She muttered and turned her back towards him. He shrugs and rests his head on the cold hard ground. He waits a while before deciding to close his eyes.

But, soon after, Leo is abruptly awakened to movement from Clarisse. He wakes up and notices it's still night, and sees that she is faced towards him, and is trembling. She didn't seem cold, and her nose twitched occasionally along with her arms and hands. She was sweating and the sleeping bag moved again. She made little gasps and words Leo couldn't catched. He guessed it was probably a bad dream, and realized the twitching was getting worse. Her whole body was shaking and was in a cold sweat.

"No, No, No" She repeated saying as she continued to sleep. Leo hesitated then decided what to do.

"Clarisse" He muttered. "Clarisse, get up"

She kept trembling, and Leo touched her shoulder. He gently shook it, "Clarisse, get up," He rose his voice.

"Clarisse!" He hushed himself, remembering that anyone could be outside. She finally woke up and stared hard at Leo.

"What are you doing," She said quickly.

"You were having a bad dream," Leo muttered.

"Oh..." She muttered, remembering her dream and bit her lip.

"Get some rest," Leo mumbled tiredly, and she closed her eyes almost immediately, also very tired. After sleeping some more, the same thing happened again, and Leo found himself waking her up again. It was dawn and Leo was extremely tired from yesterday. Using the fire overnight drained him inside out and waking up to Clarisse's nightmares made him even more drained.

"I woke you up again?" Clarisse muttered as she propped herself up. Leo nodded.

"I'm fine, really." Leo said, his eyes barely open.

"No you aren't, you looked exhausted," She muttered.

"Yea, yea, at least I survived through the night. I was worried you'd kill me in my sleep", Leo scratched the back of his neck, then streched it.

"Why would I _kill_ the only person that has one of the best resources here?" She muttered.

"Percy has it better, he has the power over water, and Jason and Thalia can electricute people..." Leo mumbled, before yawning.

"Can that provide warmth through the brutal night?" Clarisse asked.

"Well, electricuting _can_ cause fires, and Annabeth is most likely smart enough to know how to make fires" Leo sighed.

"Whatever, come one let's get ready to hunt," She murmured as she flattened her hair out.

"Umm," Leo started. "I don't see why you need me here, I can't hunt, I don't know how..."

"Well, I'll teach you to gather supplies, you know how to gather, yes?" Clarisse muttered.

"I guess..." Leo replied.

"Good, let's go," Clarisse smiled and looked both ways before exiting the crevice. They headed down the mountain and started into the forest making sure no one was following.

"What _are_ we hunting exactly?" Leo asked.

"Whatever is edible," She replied as the headed closer to the river. "Now, we follow the river, because rivers mean that they head towards the mountains. we follow the direction it goes to go farther from the mountain, and when we go the opposite way, that means we are heading towards the mountain, got it?"

"I think so, it's just like the gravity, right?" Leo muttered.

"Never mind" She responded, as they finally stopped near a clearing.

"Now what?" Leo asked.

"Alright, I've been around Katie and Miranda before, just grab different berries and I'll tell you the ones to not grab. You stay near the river, and I'll go hunting."

"What if you get in trouble?" Leo muttered.

"I'll be find, you have your weapon yes?"

"Yes," Leo nodded. "But I'm not good at hurting anything, or anyone"

"It's easy, tell them to leave you alone and hold out the weapon like this," Clarisse demonstrated and pointed the tip of her knife at Leo's throat. "And be intemidating about it."

"Okay?" Leo muttered.

"Be aggresive with your tone, and keep your head up, never down, tilt your head away from the person, but keep staring at the person, and keep your shoulders square, keep the wepon hand straight as farthest away from your body and the other hand as if you were about to punch them, but lower like your hand on your hip but out about six inches away from your hip. Keep your right leg outwards and the other back, bent at about Sixty degrees, and body straight, never slouched unless you're injured" Clarisse muttered, demonstrating at the same time. "And you'll be fine," She muttered, smiling at his shock at how accurate and deadly she looked.

Leo tried it out, and felt uncomfortable.

"Never keep your face like that, smile deviously like a Stoll and keep your eyes narrowed on the person's eyes, but be alert if they have weapons. The key is to compromise, neither of you want to get hurt, the point is for them to leave you alone, not from killing you." She explained.

"What if they attack?" Leo asks.

"Well, attack back, and try not to die. The best way is to injure them, but not kill, you want them to remember you as vicious and to leave you alone until someone else kills them."

"But he might want revenge," Leo mutters.

"Wound 'em to where it's hard for them to ever attack anyone else. Like the shoulder, the stomach, or the leg. Never go for the face, it'll just piss them off. The best place I prefer is the Thigh or Stomach. Both could kill, but they can survive for a while if they're smart enough." Clarisse mutters.

"That's a lot to remember," Leo sighed.

"It is, but you'll get use to it, and remember you've got fire on your side, that can also wound them badly." Clarisse smiled deviously

"But, I never wanted to hurt anyone with fire ever again" Leo muttered.

"Well, it's life or death, you kind-of have to" Clarisse muttered. "Good luck and remember to stay around this area."

"Got it," Leo murmured, before Clarisse ran off to go hunting. "Well this should be fun," He muttered and went to go gather some berries and some other materials he thought would be useful. That was before he heard the rusling sound from the bushes behind him.

* * *

><p>Pretty long chapter and I can't wait to write the next, hopefully I'll be able to finish<p>

Enjoy and Review,

~Percabeth~


	6. Chapter 6

By the way, Every couple can be considered the 'katniss/peeta' I was just focusing on Clarisse and Leo for a bit until I could catch onto another couple. The Clarisse/Leo part'll just be for this chapter(hopefully) and then it'll be either Travis/Katie, Piper/Jason, or Percy and Annabeth. I haven't decided, I just write as I go now. And honestly I haven't thought that Clarisse or Leo would be like this, but I kind-of made Clarisse a bit less aggresive or OC as people say, and sorry bout that, I can't help it.

* * *

><p>Leo turned around, and jumped, and backed up. He hid behind one of the bigger trees, and peeked through one of the splits in the tree. It was Piper, and Leo nearly fainted. Jason was injured, while Piper struggled to hold him up. Leo wanted to jump in and help them, but remembered this was no Capture the Flag, this was a game of survival. If Leo jumped in and helped, they'd try and kill him on the spot, without a moment of hesitation.<p>

So, Leo just watched, like he always did. Watch the two lovebirds troll on by as he stood on the sidelines as always. He remained quiet, and watch as Piper yelled an Ouch as he accidentally stepped on her foot. He apologized and they kept walking. They were almost out of view when Leo stepped his foot back, as his feet were sore, and a loud crunch came from a twig below. Leo closed his eyes and ducked, hoping they wouldn't notice. But as bad luck is inevitable to Leo, they spotted him. They stopped walking and Jason balanced on his good leg, as Piper grabbed her dagger. Leo knew that they'd be mad if he didn't show himself, but he didn't quite feel like dying by his best friends.

"Show yourself" Jason's booming voice replied, and Leo had a debate in his head, facial expressions included. Then he sighed and shut his tight. He didn't know what approach to take. The quiet and shy way to hide behind the tree, the blunt appearance way to just burst out, or Leo's norm way to just blame the twig. And of course there was Clarisse's option to be aggresive, which Leo didn't fully master yet. Instead he decided to jst walk out.

He stepped out from the bushes and smiled. "Hey"

Leo could here Jason chuckle, while Piper spoke up, "Leo?"

"Hey," He repeated.

"What are you doing here?" Piper asked dumbfoundedly.

Leo furrowed his brow, "I'm in the games, remember?"

Jason laughed aloud, "You're still alive?" It startled Leo, but he didn't flinch.

Leo smiled half-heartedly, "No, surprisingly I haven't yet"

"Then who was the first two?" Piper muttered.

"Connor and Miranda" Leo replied sadly.

"Oh...So have you paired up with anyone?" Piper hinted.

"Yea, Piper wants to know if you'd like to join us," Jason smirked, sarcastically.

Leo gulped, "Umm" He didn't know whether or not to tell them, but then judged the question. Jason probably kill him in his sleep. "Actually, I have..."

"Who," Jason laughed. "Your little bro, Harley?"

Leo smiled, "If I told you, you'd die of shock"

"Can't wait to hear this," Jason muttered.

"Who?" Piper muttered sweetly.

Leo gulped, and said shyly, "Clarisse"

"Clarisse?" Jason gasped. Piper's face paled.

Leo nodded, "Yea, we paired up before Connor and Miranda's death, sadly Clarisse was trying to help the two when instead of hitting the Apollo boys, she hit Miranda."

"You're bluffing!" Jason exclaimed.

"No, I didn't plan on pairing up with her, I just kind-of went with it," Leo muttered. _Like I did with you guys_, Leo wanted to add, but decided against it.

"You're kidding, you're trying to send us a divertion to let your little mini-me come in and attack us. We aren't going to fall for that" Jason spat.

"I don't know where Harley is, I haven't seen him since the beginning where he ran off in the forest." Leo mumbled. I wanted to make sure he was safe, but I can't find him. And i'm worried that Clarisse'll kill him.

"Kill who?" Leo jumped, and realized it was only Clarisse. "And I thought I told you to stay near the stream!" She abruptly yelled, then realized Jason and Piper were there.

"Nothing..." Leo whispered and Jason tok a careful step back, Piper followed.

Clarisse looked at Leo and sighed, "What did I tell you about being aggresive?" She demanded.

Leo turned to face her, "I'm not aggresive It's hard for me to be aggresive when people don't do anything to me first. I don't think ever in my life I got mad-well, maybe at my dad a couple of times, but that was different"

"They could've killed you!" She snaps, and Leo looks down, but is stunned when she slaps him upside the head. "Dummy!"

"We ran into him," Piper mutters with a hint of charmspeak. "We didn't mean too."

"What happened to your leg?" Clarisse tilts her head and nods at his leg.

"I tripped-" Jason whispered

"On your way to hell?" Clarisse smiled, snickering as Leo widened his eyes and turned to her with disbelief.

"No, I tripped on-" Jason continued.

"Oh, On Piper's-"

"Okay!" Leo exclaimed before she could finish, "I do NOT need to hear that!"

"I tripped while crossing this river. My dumb cousin thought it be funny to slip and fall on a rock" Jason finished.

"Ooh," Clarisse smiled and nodded, Piper blushing like a tomato and Jason blushing like a cherry. Meanwhile Leo had his hands to the bridge of his nose.

"Why? Why would you bring that up about Piper?" Leo exclaimed.

"Hey, I never said I was nice person" Clarisse shot back.

"Yeah, you practically dragged me up a cliff, threw me in a cave and made me warm you up! Plus your snoring and little nightmares about Chris-most likely-kept me up all night" Leo shot back. PIper widened her eyes at the sound of warming you up.

"Hey you could've just said, no I don't want to be paired up with you, and I would've killed you" Clarisse shrugged.

Leo stunned, turned to her, "so it was either be your partner, or die"

"Pretty much"

"Thanks," Leo said sarcastically.

"Warm you up?" Piper said every words slowly.

Leo opened his mouth then looked down, "Fire, remember?"

"Okay," Piper muttered, nodding sighing in relief.

"Yea, Leo, remember what you said, 'I'm the only one who can provide Fire without wood or gas'?" Clarisse smiled, and Piper went into a laughing fit. It was Leo's turn to blush like a cherry.

"I meant to say Gasoline!" Leo cried out. "Sorry!"

"Yea, we better go," Piper sighed, "it's getting dark, people might attack us, and we have to find someplace to stay"

Clarisse eyed her, this wasn't how you end a conversation in the games. Most would end in death, but Clarisse passed, she needed Leo, and if she killed them, he'd hate her.

"Come on," Clarisse grabbed Leo's forearm. "We have to go, and don't worry I caught us some food"

"What you'd catch?" Leo muttered, and Clarisse went behind the tree and dragged a Rabbit and a turkey from the bushes. Each was killed from the heart, a clean cut into the skin, with one line of blood dripping. "How'd you..." Leo muttered.

"It was actually pretty easy, well untill the turkey decided to claw me, I've got just a minor scratch on my calf, but it should heal easily." Clarisse murmured. "Let's go"

"Alright" Leo muttered and followed her to the cliff.

"Did you find berries and such like I told you?" She asked, and Leo nodded.

"Yes, but I didn't know which ones were good or not"

"Oh well we'll throw them out if they aren't." Clarisse sighs starts climbing.

"How are we supposed to do this?" Leo muttered.

"Toss the animals to me once I get up." She explained, and Leo waited there with the two animals in his hand.

"Alright, i'm on the main trail, toss the rabbit first" She exclaimed. Leo placed the turkey down and threw the white mass up to her, luckily it wasn't that badly thrown, just a bit off to the side.

"Okay," Leo murmured and she instructed him to toss the turkey up. "Now what?"

"Climb up" Clarisse shouted.

Leo shrugged and started to climb. He tried to hide his small fear of height, and climbed up the mountain. Clarisse waited untill she heard a loud thud.

"Leo?" She cried out.

"Yea?" Leo said worriedly.

"What was that?" She murmured.

"An arrow, probably from the Apollo boys, or Thalia" Leo mumbled placing a hand on the cliff.

"Hurry up," Clarisse snapped. "They'll fire again, knowing they didn't hit you"

"I'm trying, this is the first time climbing-well I take that back, I did almost fall off Grand Canyon, but this goat man-"

"Leo!" Clarisse shouted.

"Sorry," He murmured trying desperatly to pull himself up. Clarisse sighed.

"Here," She grabbed hold of his wrist and pulled him up.

"Thanks," Leo murmured cauitously and stopped when they heard a cannon. "Clarisse..."

"Yea?" She murmured in the same voice.

"Who?" Leo whispered.

"I don't know..." She muttered then grabbed his wrist. "Let's go. They'll show who it is at night"

"I hope..." Leo faltered.

"What?"

"Nothing," Leo murmured. "I was talking to myself"

"I hope what?" Clarisse demanded.

Leo gulped, "Nothing" He said quickly, and Clarisse was ready to charge, and stopped. She ignored it and headed back to their cave.

~(*~*)~

"Leo, you go to sleep, I'll watch for the projection of the one that died." Clarisse said tiredly.

"It's alright, I'll keep watch." Leo mumbled.

"You shouldn't do that. You've been awake since we've started the games, you need some rest." Clarisse smiled.

"No, you need rest too." Leo said doggedly. Clarisse shook her head, and Leo looked down. He laid ont he cold hard floor.

"Alright," He gave in. "Wake me up when you need rest."

"Okay," Clarisse sighed. "Get some rest"

As Leo closed his eyes, a noise startled the both of them. It was two cannon shots. One right after the other. "Clarisse?"

"It seems some of them are on a death spree." Clarisse sighed, and Leo propped himself up. She was leaning against the boulder, her eyes refusing to stay open.

"Clarisse get some rest," Leo muttered.

"No, I want to see who it was," She slurred her words.

"Clarisse," Leo warned. She sighed after a small death glare.

"Fine," She snapped and crawled to her sleeping bag. As soon as her head fell to the bag, she was out cold. Leo chuckled then looked outside. They were starting to show the three that died today. Leo was worried but wanted to know who was left. He was afraid of seeing Piper or Harley up there.

Leo stared at the projection, he gulped, feeling terrible about the deaths.

"Who is it?" Clarisse mumbled.

Leo gulped and pointed to the three faces he knew.

* * *

><p>Cliffy, got to wait till the next chapter. Sorry, and by the way, I'm creating another one shot, that might be a multi chapter depending on how I write it out. It'll be titled, 'A smile bigger then the moon', like the movie that's coming out this september. I just need reviews on what couple it should be. It can be for Hunger Games, or Percy Jackson (I prefer Percy Jackson, but I'll accept a Hunger Game couple too). I also need to know if you want in the middle of each chapter to have what the demigods or gods are watching on the screen, like Chris, Lacy, Kayla, Micah (OC), Nyssa, Butch, etc.<p>

And reminder, the ending is a very _big_ twist, so watch out.

Enjoy and Review,

~Percabeth17~


	7. Chapter 7

All the right moves

Heads up, I don't know when, or if I am, but I'm thinking of changing the title. I'm going to write Katie and Travis here, and it's sort of a flashback, before the canons shot. I had forgotten what I wanted in Connor and Mirandas death, and so this will have what I wanted, sorry for late update. Idea for it came from both Wolf's Rain, and Zombie Apocalypse.

"Travis, I can't do this anymore," Katie finally spoke as they leaned against a shady tree. The sunset was going down, and she was still upset; crying about the her sister and his brother. Travis sighed, and he was also upset, though he finally was able to contain his anger and sadness, as he also watched the sunset.

"Me neither," Travis whispered, his eyes starting to close.

"I can't go on, knowing what had happened" Katie let out, knowing this was the best way of releasing emotions; talk.

"How do you think I feel!" Travis said abruptly, the rage inside finally bursting. "Do you what I had to do, do you even care-remember what he wanted me to do?"

"I do," she said back, the tears continuing. "I couldn't sleep all night."

"Me neither!" He snapped. "Whenever I close my eyes, I picture what happened." He muttered, then shut his eyes tightly.

"Then why are you now?" She demanded, the rage contaminating her now.

Travis hesitated then opened his eyes. "When they're open, he isn't here, when they're closed, I see him, whether or not he's dead, he still, had a pulse in that dream; memory"

Katie stood up and stared at her boyfriend stunned. "Are you insane! Did the games turn you insane!" She demanded. "What do you mean!"

"I see him clearly in that vision," Travis says, as they're emotions swapped. Sudden rage filled her, as emotions of grief and sadness filled him.

"Travis, I _know_ the games turn us all insane, but you-you, you're crazy!" Katie exclaimed.

"Please, we all are in a way now..." Travis muttered, his eyes remained shut. "We can't change that..."

Katie scowled and then chuckled, "Yes we can"

"What do you mean?" Travis asked, opening his eyes again.

Katie scrummaged through her pocket and found what she was looking for; two dark-colored berries. She smiled deviously at the two berries.

"What are those?" Travis softly demanded.

"Nightlock berries..." She cooed. Travis's eyes widened, as she placed it in his hand.

"Where'd you get these?" He demanded.

She smiled. "I know everything about berries and plants."

"Katie, don't do anything stupid," Travis warned, and she chuckled deliriously.

"Like what, swallow these?" Katie smiled deviously.

"Katie I mean it!" Travis exclaimed.

"Don't you want to escape this pain? Finally be able to forget about it?" She sighs.

Travis hesitated. "Ha! I knew it, here you go," She continued, placing one of the berries in his hand. He stared it like a lost puppy.

"You're not serious are you?" Travis demanded.

"Come on! Don't you want to forget about all this? One berry can stop this" Katie cooed.

"Katie, we shouldn't do this" Travis narrowed his eyes, focusing at the shiny berry. Katie sat on his lap, staring deeply in his eyes; begging. TTravis sighed after a while then closed his eyes. "Fine..."

"Fine?" Katie smiled. "Fine it is..." She placed the berry in his hand as the approaching night was veering faster.

"On the count of three..." She murmured.

"One..." Katie started and Travis shut his eyes, remembering Connor vividly in his mind once more.

_"What did you do?" Travis demanded Clarisse, for once fear had crept in her eyes._

_She gulped, putting her hands in front of her. "Travis, I can explain, I didn't hurt your brother, I was trying to help by shooting Will and Michael" She stammered, as Travis knelt at his brother's side, as Katie stumbled and sobbed at her sister's death. The cannon made it worst for her, as she placed her cheeks on the ground hoping to wake her sister up._

_"How could you!" Travis shouted. "Just cause we steal and mess with you doesn't mean you can hurt Miranda!"_

_"Travis, please..." It was the first time she ever said that and actually meant it. "I didn't mean too..."_

_"Just leave us alone or I'll do the same to you!" Travis snarled, and Clarisse took a step back, her head kept down and low, afraid at what the enraged Travis might do._

_When Clarisse faltered to find the right words, Travis scowled and spat, "Get out of here!"_

_Clarisse gulped and and ran towards Leo, leaving the Stolls and Demeter girls alone. Travis stepped back, shocked at both how scared Clarisse was and the outrage he had shown, not remembering being this mad and angry since the war. Travis shook his head and knelt back down towards his brother, his breaths slowing down, his eyes wide with fright. His cheeks were unusually pale and hollow, then his usual sun-kissed skin, and his face was splattered with mud._

_"Connor..." Travis faltered. Connor slowly looked up to his gaze, pleading something Travis didn't recognize. The blood from the arrow in Connor's chest was creating a puddle, and Travis gulped seeing it grow larger. Connor tried to speak, but he winced in pain instead. Travis' grip on his brother's shoulder tightened._

_"Connor, you'll be alright." Travis tried to calm him and his brother down, but he eventually mentally slapped himself knowing he didn't have ambrosia or nectar._

_Slowly and wearily, Connor shook his head, finding his voice, "No..."_

_"You'll be alright" Travis exclaimed, as he heard Katie sniffle, finally able to contain her sobs._

_"I won't," he replied, trying to gulp, but wincing in the process. "Please..." Connor begged, but Travis didn't understand. With a questioning look, Connor looked into Mirandas direction and shut his eyes._

_"What do you mean..." Travis whispered._

"Two..." Katie replied, as Travis kept his eyes shut.

_Connor gulped. "I-I wanna be with Miranda..." Travis narrowed his eyes and Connor looked at the sky as response._

_Travis was about to protest, when Connor interupted. "Don't be selfish Travis, Let me be with her...Please"_

_"Co-Connor..." Travis murmured, a tear gliding down his cheek._

_"Travis...Please." Connor frowned. _

_Travis froze, not knowing why he'd ask. "H-How?"_

_Connor rose a shaky hand, and pointed at his neck. Travis shook his head, "Please, no. I can't do that"_

_"It's easier..." Connor replied. "Quicker, and less painful..."_

_"No" Travis replied._

_"Please, I wanna be with Miranda..." Connor sighed, closing his eyes dreamily. Travis' lips quivered but to no avail he stepped forward and placed his hand on his brothers head, not wanting to do this. Connor abruptly looked at his brother, and when Travis broke his gaze, Connor did his signature smirk._

_"I can see her now," he murmured, and shut his eyes. "Why can't you think of someone else for a change?"_

_"Connor..." Travis sighed._

_"I'm waiting..." Connor replied, and Travis bit his lip._

"Three" Travis murmured under the tree, And remembered the prominent crack of the snapping of Connor's neck. He gasped and hesitated to swallow, the berry sitting on his tongue. A cannon had fired loudly and Travis realized Katie had already swallowed. He cursed himself and let the berry slide down his dry throat, as a tear slid down his cheek, and thought in his mind, _'I wanna be with you Connor, I hope this isn't selfish...'_


	8. Chapter 8

All the Right moves (Still debating whether to change title or not...)

Sorry for long update again, but I have a long break untill the end of April, so i'll have more time to write.

"The two last canons I could see why, the third, I have no clue..." Clarisse had groggily replied. Leo whirled around to see Clarisse's face turned towards his. "Connor and Travis both have a bond and so does the two Demeter girls, and because Connor and Miranda died..." Clarisse faltered. "No wonder those two died, mostly by suicide..."

"So how does that explain Tyson?" Leo asked quietly, feeling sorry for Percy and Annabeth at the moment.

"Tyson can't stand death, so I guess he wanted to get away from it...Either he gave up fighting someone or he did the same thing those other two did..." Clarisse suggested.

"Poor Percy..." Leo whispered.

"For once I feel the same, Percy and Tyson both felt that it was their job to protect each other, being sons of Poseidons." Clarisse mumbled, trying to close her eyes but waking herself up.

"Get some rest, I'll keep watch" Leo stared at her, as she leaned on the boulder.

"No..." She slurred. Leo leaned closer to her face, "Go to sleep" He said angrily.

She smirked, at his angered face, never seeing an angry face on him was shocking to her. "No" She said sarcastically, and crawled to her sleeping bag.

He woke up another two nights to Clarisses' nightmares. It was starting to get on his nerves, and when she finally woke up, he asked her what they were that made her jerk and talk in her sleep.

"What is it that you dream every night?"

"What?" She asked as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.

"You woke me up two times last night" Leo replied.

Clarisse remained silent, looking at the boulder again. He repeated the question.

"The games"

Leo smirked, "What about the games?"

"Death" Clarisse shrugged.

"Be specific..." Leo asked as he scooted over and sat on her sleeping bag with her.

"Tribute's death..." Clarisse said uneasily.

"Which tributes?"

"I don't want to talk about it..." Clarisse mumbled.

"Clarisse..." Leo slurred.

"Fine!" She stood up, and grabbed her backpack. "I keep having a dream that you're going to get killed, and Chris hates me now!" She walked out of the cave, and Leo stood up as well, going after her without his backpack.

"Clarisse! Clarisse!" He shouted, and saw her silhoutte climb down the mountain swiftly and intellegently. Leo quickly found a foothold and started climbing down as well. He was nearly three fourths of the way down when he lost grip on the cliff and slipped as he tried to find a way to grasp on a ledge, but ended up creating a bloody mess on his hands and forearms., he swore mentally and dared to look down. It was about a fifteen foot drop and he decided an unrational reason to jump down.

He landed on his feet, but a jolt of electricity ran up his knee, and he dropped to the ground. The pain was starting to go away but it was still lingering inside, and Leo breathed. He looked around and sighed to see no one was there. He used hi arms to help himself up and winced and nearly fell when he put pressure on his left leg. He bit his lip and limped to the trees closest to the clearing. He leaned against the bark breathing hoping he'd find Clarisse soon. He headed toward the river, remembering that if he got lost he'd just have to follow the river. But he stopped when he saw the group of people standing by the river. It was Michael, and Will's group.

Leo crouched, while wincing near a bush and tried to pay attention to what they're doing.

"The ripple is spreading this way, that means she probably headed that way," Will announced to the group, Nico, Bianca, Drew, Castor, Pollux, and Michael.

"Wait- Who?" Drew asked dumfondedly.

"Clarisse!" He spat, and Drew stepped back. Leo blinked hard realizing Clarisse was on the opposite side of the river.

"What was that?" Nico exclaimed, turnning around and Leo ducked, while realizing he had stepped on a twig. _Why do I always do that?_ He questioned himself.

"Someone's there..." Bianca's angelic voice spoke, and Will and Mchael didn't hesitate to take action, and Leo was forced to run.

"There!" Will shouted, and Leo nearly stumbled into a tree, but dodged it by putting his hands out and pushed himself out toward the other direction. "Get him!"

Leo gasped and ran as fast as he could, as Castor and Pollux ran on either side of him, the archers right behind them and the three others in the middle. Leo turned around to see Michael and Will with their weapons, while Nico pulled out his, and that's when the drooped tree limb, whacked Leo in the back of his head, causing him to stumble and fall. Leo looked up to see that the Dionysus and Apollo boys were already in front of him, with Will in front raising his Machete high above his head. Leo flinched, and heard the swish come down, but he turned toward the left just in time to see the sharp blade impale itself in the ground next to his shoulder. He gasped and pulled himself up to his feet.

Soon after Will got his machete out of the ground, Nico and the two girls came by, Drew with a dagger, and Nico with a twin blade that looked slick black like obsidian. Will was about to swing again, when Drew stopped him.

"Clarisse was just around the river, I'll take care of him, you go find her." She charmspeaked, and Leo gulped. He hesitated but brought Michael and the Dionysus boys with him. Drew smirked and held her dagger to Leo's throat. Nico looked to the side along with Bianca and Leo started breathing heavier.

Remembering Clarisse's words, he looked for a weapon of any sorts, and decided against a branch towards his right, knowing it be weak against a dagger. Before he could decide, Drew stepped back and swung her dagger, which created a gash in his arm.

He reached out to stop the bleeding when, Drew pushed him up against the tree hard. Leo winced as his back met with the hard bark, and watched helplessly as the dagger came for another strike, this time across his cheek. He felt the cool blood drip down his cheek, and gulped as she simply smirked.

"Hey Clarisse, how's this for entertainment..." She smiled, and she called Nico over. He reluctantly walked over.

"The blade, Nico..." Drew hinted and Leo gulped. Drew lt go of her grip, and move on the right of the tree while Bianca went on the left, making Leo incapable of fleeing. Nico turned around in a circle, with great momentum, swung his double blade against Leo's leg.

In the distance, Clarisse stood in the trees, watching hopelessly as Leo stumbled and fell to the ground, hoping he'd get up. "Come on..." She muttered under her breath. Leo had struggled to get up, pushing himself with his arm, he rose his head and chest from the ground, but Drew simply stepped on his upper back, making him fall back down. She leaned forward and grabbed a fistful of his hair and pulled, exposing his neck, she grabbed Nico's sword and placed under his throat. "Come on Leo..." She murmured.

"Hey Clarisse?" Drew's annoying voice cried out, making Clarisse scowl. "Suffer from this!" She exclaimed, dragging the obsidian blade across Leo's upper body, to what appeared to be his throat. She let go of his hair and his head fell limply on the ground and rage rushed through Clarisse. She dropped to the ground, her javelin and dagger in hand.

"Suffer from this, Drew," Clarisse exclaimed and she threw her javelin.

Leo was going in and out of conciousness, his head, leg and chest was pounding and he could hear shouts and the clangs of weapons. He finally could focus on something when he heard a canon. _Was it mine? Clarisse's? Piper? Harly? Or even Jason?_ Leo asked himself. He looked around him and everything seemed right. The trees were green, so as the grass, the sky was blue with white fluffs of clouds. And in the distance he could hear birds chirping. Was this how its was when people died? And suddenly he felt a hand touch his shoulder, pushing him onto his back. A bright white light blinded him, and he couldn't make out the person in front of him. He gulped, hoping it wasn't Drew to finish the job. The white light slowly started to fade, and he could tell, that the girl in front of him had brown hair that seemed to glow in the sunlight.

"Piper?" He whispered, his voice sounding slurred. He could tell the person froze at the sound of the name. _Am I dead?_ Leo wanted to say, but he knew she would scold him.

"No, You're still here, and I'm not Piper. It's me Clarisse" Leo squinted his eyes trying to make sure this girl wasn't playing tricks on him. "Leo?"

Slowly Leo could feel the wound under his knee was taking it's toll, so as the one on his cheek and chest. "Clarisse?"

"Yes, It's me, now, we got to get out of here, the canon will signal Will and the others, if we don't get out of here." She smiled half-heartedly, and everything was coming back to view for Leo.

"You go, I'll drag you behind..." Leo said in barely a whisper.

"They'll kill you" Clarisse said doggedly.

"I'm already partly dead" Leo's sarcasm and humor was coming back to him.

"Here, can you stand up?"

"I feel great, thanks, I feel like I can run a marathon..." Leo said sarcastically.

Clarisse shoook her head and grabbed his hand. He stared awkwardly as she wrapped it around her shoulder. She grabbed his other arm and placed it on her other shoulder. Slowly she placed her knees down and put her right arm under the crook of his knees.

"Here, let's get out of here..." As she said that she couldn't help but smile at Leo's wide eyes staring as if she was going to kill him.

"I'm not going to hurt you, unless you decide to make me fall or make me ram into a tree."

"Oh good so that means I can still make you trip of that steep clifff up to the cave," Leo smiled cockly, rolling his eyes.

"Then I would brutally murder you" She laughed.

"Nice to know"

"No problem," She replied.

"I hope the cameras aren't on us, that would be humilating for me and you, because I can just hear my cabin laugh their grease stains off, while Chris is planning and making a long list of the ways to kill me"

"He can't kill you, from back home."

"He can if he sends me a gift. Never know could be another case of Snow white and that poisoned apple. Many people know that I love apples. And I can just hear Chri's pencil angrily write down poison apple on that list" Leo smiled.

"He better not, or else I'll send him a little "message" through the camera." Clarisse smiled.

* * *

><p>I was going to write more, but it's pretty long as it is now, so, the next chapter will have the perspective of them two, and I'll move onto another group, most likely Percy and Annabeth or Piper and Jason.<p>

Enjoy and Review,

~Percabeth17~

P.S. And guess who you want or think who'll win on the comments. I want to know, and maybe, just maybe I'll use that idea :D


	9. Chapter 9

All the right moves

Thanks for the reviews and views:D

Leo was in a complete unconcious state, while Clarisse was struggling to stay balanced on the sheer cliff. He was like dead weight, and the blood from his leg and chest wasn't helping her either. She slowly drifted back to her past, thinking of the time she had carried Chris back to his bed, when he had gone mad one night. It was right after war, and everything was slowly falling back to place, other than the usual rampage Chris would make.

Clarisse was lost in thought when a throbbing pain had enetered her shoulder, causing her to drop Leo's lower half making his top half go down as well. She pulled out the arrow from her shoulder and tossed it aside, scowling at the blood on her whirled around to see Castor standing there with a silly grin. The bow he used was on the ground, and he was smiling, his dagger in hand. Clarisse smirked, and had brought out her dagger as well, her javelin had broke when she killed Drew, but, she always had a back-up plan.

They soon engaged in hand-to hand combat, trying to get their weapons upon each other, but Clarisse fought Castor before and knew his strategy. He'd go more for the slashes and stabs, and the best to do was to dodge his strikes and get him off balance before he can recover from each strike. She finally, after five minutes, got him onto his back, her knife against his throat he smiled and put his arm around her neck and pushed her onto her back, knocking her dagger out of the way that was just out of her reach. She scowled, and he placed the cool slick blade on her neck. Clarisse didn't know what to do. All her life she's trained, just like Annabeth, and she was put in this position before, but this time it wasn't just for fun. Your opponent always got up after that, but now, was for real. Your opponent wasn't here to train, he was literally out for blood, and Clarisse was for once, scared. She tried to look intemidating, but by the smirk on Castor's face told her she failed.

Leo was going in and out of unconciousness, when he heard loud breaths coming from behind him. He slowly opened his eyes, everything blurry, but he tried to focus his vison. When the black spots slowly faded he noticed he was on the ground, the cliff near the cave, to be exact, and he didn't know why. He turned on his back to see what was behind him, to see Clarisse pinned down by a blonde, who seemed to be Castor. Leo scowled, and looked back to his right seeing a large stone. He smriked devilishly and aimed for his head, hoping he'd knock out for enough time for Clarisse to escape.

"What are you going to say to Leo as your last goodbye?" Castor snarled at Clarisse. "Love you?"

"You won't have a chance to see my last words to him," Clarisse snarled back, and Leo threw it at his temple. He released his grip on Clarisse, and Leo was shocked he had actually hit his target. Clarisse grabbed her dagger, ready to strike when Castor wasn't where they were just a few seconds ago. And then she froze, he had a knife at Leo's throat. Leo was pinned down, and he was trying to find a way to fend him off. Before Clarisse could decide what to do, Castor had already made a gash on his temple, similar to the one on his. Castor had rose the rock in his hand and slammed on his temple again, making Leo's vision dance with spots. Clarisse scowled and before she reached out to get Castor off of him, Castor had spoke.

"Die like Connor..." He spat, and pushed his blade into Leo's stomach. Leo gasped, and watched as he pulled it out and Clarisse pinned him to the mountain wall. Instinctively, Leo put his hand to his stomach, feeling the warm sticky blood on his hand. The metallic taste of blood eminated in his mouth and Leo tried to gulp.

"You know Chris is watching your every move, everything you do with Leo is never private." Castor smirked and Clarissse dug her knife deeper.

"Where's Pollux? Shouldn't you be hanging around with your own brother" In an instant, Clarisse, with her hands around his neck, turned him around so that he was on the edge of the cliff. She positioned it to where if he tried to get up, the knife would cut his throat, and one step was a fall to your death.

"What about your brothers? Your abandoning them for your new lover?" Castor smiled cockily, and Clarisse slapped him across the face.

From the ground, Leo could tell Castor was losing his balance and would need to step back from falling, but he tried to put his weight more on his toes, to prevent himself from falling. Clarisse could see this also and smirked, and pushed her dagger for the kill. Instinctively, Castor took a step back loosing his balance he tasted the blood in his mouth as her dagger slit his throat. As his last breaths continued he smiled half-heartedly, and pulled her down with his now dead weight. She lost balance and fell over with him, and Leo cried out louder than Clarisse did.

"Clarisse! Clarisse!" Leo shouted, even though his head pounded. He heard the two canon shots and knew it was over. Leo could't believe it. Clarisse is stronger than that, she wouldn't go down that easily. The pain of losing an ally, was greater than the numbing pain in his leg, chest and stomach. Leo was panting hard and finally realized, Clarisse had her pack on her back, the pack with the medical supplies, and the medicine needed to help Leo's wounds. She was basically the medic, and she was gone. Even if he had attempted going down back the cliff for the supplies, He would die of starvation and dehydration, from the long way down, especially since he couldn't walk. And by the time he got there, someone would surely have taken the bag.

Leo couldn't figure out what to do, so, as he continued thinking of his options and their benefits and cons, Leo slowly fell back to sleep.

* * *

><p>Enjoy and Review,<p>

~Percabeth17~

P.S. RaNdOM QueSTiON TiME :D Comment if you like One Direction, and tell me which One Direction group members is your favorite, and by the way, Can you guess mine?


	10. Chapter 10

All the right moves

Percy was in the middle of holding Annabeth, who was still sleeping from last night. She had cried the whole night till she finally fell asleep in his arms thinking of Tyson. Percy was still upset at the Apollo boys for what they did to Tyson, but he couldn't help but smile half-heartedly, at Tyson's bravery to step in front of Annabeth at the time. He traced her chin bone, swiping the tear stains as well.

"Annabeth? Wise Girl, time to wake up..." He whispered in her ear. Her eyes fluttered open and she smiled half-heartedly.

"A few more minutes..." She pushed her hand in his face, closing her eyes dreamily. He grasped her hand in his and kissed it gently.

"Come on, we don't want to be seen by the others" Percy sighed.

She sighed, and brushed a strand of her blonde hair back. "Okay, where should we go now?"

"Anywhere but here, you know Zeus still can zap me out of this tree" Percy replied smiling while looking up at the sky.

"It's a safe place here, though" Annabeth mumbled.

"Someone could easily shoot us out of the tree with an arrow or spear" Percy smirked.

"Fine...Let's get down..." Annabeth sighed, and unraveled the sleeping bag around her shoulders. They climbed down, and Percy grabbed the backpack.

"Let's go through the forest." Annabeth suggested.

"Alright," Percy shrugged.

As they continued walking looking for a better place to stay, Percy could hear something in the distance. "Annabeth, stay still" Percy held her hand tight.

She turned towards him, "What is it?"

"Someone's here..." Percy looked around him, and Annabeth shortly followed. They saw nothing, until they turned towards their right, and a knife came right at Percy's throat. He gulped, looking down at the blade, and reached for his pocket for Riptide.

"Who's there?" Percy demanded. Two heads emerged from the tree on their right, both with jet black hair. "Thals? Nico? What are you doing here?" Percy asked as Nico lowered hhis sword. "And is that poison from the hecate cabin?"

"Gods no...it's juice from the Nightlock berries," Nico explained, as Thalia punched him in the shoulder.

"You didn't tell me that! That's highly poisonuous, you basically killed Leo!" Thalia snarled.

"Well! I didn't know it was highly poisonuous, I thought it was just really dark and looked deathly!" Nico exclaimed.

"Everything looks deathly to you!" Thalia elbowed him.

"Not everything!" Nico pouted.

"Like what?" Thalia snarled.

"Rainbows, Ponies..." Nico muttered.

"That's Butch!" Thalia shouted, hoping Butch wasn't watching.

"Well, I'm sorry! I hate his cabin, so cheerful and pretty!" Nico scowled.

"You've never been in his cabin!" Thalia spat.

"Just the sight of it makes me want to hurl!" Nico held out his hands in defense. Percy and Annabeth both shook their heads. "I mean, the way it's all rainbow-ey...It's just-"

"Shut up you two!" Percy and Annabeth shouted together, and they both looked up.

"Sorry..." they both murmured.

"What are you doing here?" Percy asked. "You haven't answered that question yet."

"What? Your cousins can't come and visit you," Thalia asked.

"Thals, We were to talk about..." Nico hinted.

"Yea, that too...We kinda heard-or saw- the projection of Tyson." Thalia shrugged.

"I think everyone did..." Percy smirked, "And I thought you, Nico, were with Bianca."

"You didn't see the projection yesterday?" Nico asked. "The Apollo boys killed her"

"What?" Annabeth cried. Nico shrugged.

"She wasn't the real Bianca anyway, but, I was a bit ticked off _why_ the Apollo boys did that," Nico replied.

"Why-" Percy was about to ask.

"Cause I didn't finish Leo off," Nico cut in. "They're just in it for the kill for this game. They don't give a damn about anyone, they're only looking for blood"

"What do you mean by "finish" Leo off?" Annabeth asked suspiciously.

"They told me to kill him," Nico said casually. "Just because Clarisse was around. They wanted to torture her, because they were allies."

"Clarisse? With Leo? Are you sure about that?" Percy spat.

"Well, after that, Clarisse came in and killed Drew, because Drew was just about to kill him too. I only gave him a swing of this sword to his upper shin. Clarisse also killed the Dionysus boys last night too. So in total about three died yesterday, unless Leo or Clarisse died too." Nico mumbled.

"What do you mean? Clarisse wouldn't die this soon" Annabeth sighed. "She's like one of the strongest here"

"Yea, but when she managed to kill Castor, she fell over the cliff too, and then that was all I saw, cause Malcolm and Sherman were after me." Nico mumbled. "Wait... Why isn't Leo dead yet? Drew used my sword, and hit him in the chest pretty deep..."

"What?" Thalia demanded.

"When Drew was about to finish Leo off, Clarisse had just came down from that tree and was about to attack, when Drew sliced my sword across his chest from shoulder to shoulder," Nico demonstrated with his hand. "The berry's juice was on the sword at the time, how could he still be alive?"

"Where is he?" Thalia said worriedly.

"Last time I saw him, he was still on the cliff," Nico turned around and pointed to the mountain over the trees. "Why did't the Apollo boys find him yet..." Nico kept pondering.

"Should we help fire-boy out?" Percy smiled.

"Yes!" Thalia cried out immediately then looked aside. "I mean if you guys want too..."

Nico shrugged, "Sure"

"Let's go then," Annabeth smiled.

* * *

><p>Tried to add humor, and I failed, and I got confused while writing so if it seems confusing, don't worry, you're not alone:P<p>

Enjoy and Review,

~Percabeth17~


End file.
